¿Somos algo mas?
by plagahood
Summary: One Shot: Shantae despues de un tiempo vuelve a ver a un viejo amigo de aventuras, Que pasará la noche en Scuttle Town ¿Sentirán algo mas que el lazo de la amistad? (Shantae x Garret) Crossover con el juego Thief y otras sagas y fic conectado al "FicVerse"


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Scuttle Town preparaba para esta noche un festival nocturno donde se mostrarían un show de fuegos artificales con musica, bailes y comida. Como siempre, la medio genio Shantae se quedó dormida otra vez. Su almohada estaba humeda por su saliba. Su abundante pelo morado estaba muy despeinado. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para arreglar su terrible aspecto de dormida. Tras una abundante y relajante ducha, Shantae estaba lista para salir.

-¿Tio Mimic?

En la mesa solo habia un papel y un desayuno frio, la chica lo tomó y comenzo a leerlo.

-"Shantae: otra vez te quedaste dormida. Te preparé el desayuno pero conociendote lo vas a tener que calentar. Ante cualquier cosa estoy en el taller. Te quiere: Mimic. Posdata: La proxima vez no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde."

La chica desayunaba un té verde con tostadas y mermlada teniendo en frente el mayor espectaculo para empezar, el oceano.

Con una sonrisa en su jovial rostro, Shantae llegó a Scuttle Town. Los pueblerinos ya preparaban todo para esta noche. Le fue dificil caminar entre la multitud. Todos se encontraban emocionados. Lo extraño fue que no localizó a ninguno de sus amigos. Pensó que tal vez esten en el taller de Mimic, asi que caminando alegremente fue hasta allá.

Lo que pensó era cierto, Skie, Bolo hasta Rotty estaban con Mimic pero alguien muy familiar estaba con ellos.

-¿Garret? ¡Garret!

Shantae envolvió al ladron con un abrazo, que lo hizo incomodar y hacer reir a los demas.

-¿Estas bien?

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me habrasen. – Contestó él.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Shantae.

\- Nos contó que está de paso, tiene una mision con Geralt y Omniknight. – Dijo Mimic para simplificar las cosas. – El barco pasará mañana, asi que se quedará aquí.

-Entonces vas a ver los fuegos atificiales. – Habló Skie.

-Habrá una fiesta en Scuttle Town ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – Rotty Tops lo golpeó con su codo.

-Será divertido Garret. Habra comida gratis. – Bolo se imaginaba la comida que comerá en la noche.

-Bueno no pensaba en…

-Vamos Garret un poco de diversion no te vendría mal, ademas quiero verte si sonríes una vez. – Shantae lo tomó del brazo.

Garret escuchaba las suplicas de los presentes incluyendo a las de la medio genio. El que conocía mejor el ambiente de musica era el Principe pero no se encontraba aquí, ni siquiera la arquera Traxes o Davion para acompañarlo. De mala gana aceptó ir a la fiesta ¿Qué le esperaba?

Los cielos nocturnos de Scuttle Town se iluminaban con los coloridos estallidos de los fuegos artificiales. La gente en la bahia quedaba asombrados por el espectaculo de esas divertidas formas luminosas. Shantae como los demas estaba disfrutando del show ¿Desde cuando Garret desapareció? Miró para sus lados pero no habia presencia de él.

El ladrón escuchó que alguien subía al techo donde se encontraba. Al ver que era la medio genio con dos vasos llenos de un liquido continuó mirando al cielo.

-Sabía que estarías aquí ¿Quieres jugo de uva?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué estas aquí solo? Pensé que te habías ido a dormir. Sé que no te gusta mucho estar en publico pero me hubieras dicho que estarías en el techo.

-No quería molestarte, además no quería arruinar la noche.

-Oh vamos Garret. – Shantae le entregó uno de los vasos y se sentó a su lado. – Seguro detrás de esa cara hay un poco de diversión.

El ladrón no contestó. La chica no tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo mejor desde aquella aventura con los demas. Ahora que están solos, podría saber más de él. Shantae se quedó viendo aquellos ojos profundos hasta que logró llamar su atención.

-Garret… ¿Desde cuando eres así?

-Así como…

-Así. – La medio genio lo miró de arriba abajo.

-La vida que tuve. Mi niñez. La nesecidad de sobrevivir en la Ciudad. Sé que para ti robar no es bueno pero era la única manera de salir adelante. No es tan malo robarle a un ladrón.

-¿Y tus padres?

-… No tengo. – Suspiró él.

-¡Como yo! Bueno, por lo menos tenemos algo en común.

Garret veía como Shantae se acomodó mejor, dejó de lado el vaso. Notó que se puso sensible cuando recordó a sus figuras paternas.

-Mimic me crió cuando ellos se fueron lejos. No sabes lo doloroso que fue no tener a nadie que te defienda o tener a alguien que te lea un cuento antes de dormir. Mimic es bueno pero extraño mucho a mis padres. – Shantae juntó sus piernas y apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas. Con su dedo índice, enrollaba su pelo morado. – Mi tío, Bolo, Rotty y Skie, se volvieron parte de mi vida. Se volvieron mi familia…

\- Te envidio.

-No seas tan duro contigo. Además tienes al Príncipe, a Drow, Davion, a Omnikight y a Geralt y… a mi. Aunque no quieras, somos parte de ti. Sabes que no estarás solo nunca.

¿Esa chica le acaba de tocar su corazón de piedra? Garret sintió un extraño calor recorrer su pecho que nunca logró vivirlo. No era miedo. No era enojo… fue algo más calmado y cálido.

Shantae miró al cielo viendo los mejores fuegos artificiales que dejaron para lo último. Lentamente ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Garret disfrutando del show de luces. El ladrón no se molestó en sentirla muy cerca. A muy pocas personas deja que se acerquen y Shantae se convertiría en una de ellas.

Junto a la medio genio, el ladrón miró al cielo iluminarse por los fuegos artificiales.

…

Shantae otra vez se quedó dormida. La almohada estaba mojada por la saliba al igual que su pijama blanco. Despues de desayunar, ducharse y ponerse su cómoda ropa casual. La gente se encontraba mejor despues de reacomodar Scuttle Town tras la fiesta. Mimic inpeccionaba una reliquia antigua hasta que escuchó los pasos de su querida sobrina.

-¡Hola tio Mimic! ¿Y Garret?

\- Otra vez te quedaste dormida ¿Eh? Jaja tu amigo se fue temprano, el barco ancló en el puerto. Acompañé a Geralt, Omniknight y a Garret a comprar comida y luego sarparon.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? Quería despedirme de él. – Shantae hizo un puchero tras pensar en el ladron.

-Jajaja antes de irse, Garret me dio esto. – Mimic sacó detrás suyo una pequeña caja, que tenia escrito una pequeña nota con el nombre "Shantae" – Me dijo que te lo diera por si no llegabas a despertarte.

\- OHHH ¡Damelo!

Mimic vio como su sobrina se iba al jardin con la caja en manos.

Shantae disfrutó del viento que provenía del oceano. Veía a las gaviotas volar por los cielos azules. Los barcos en el horizonte se veían diminutos. Abrió la caja y lo que habia dentro la hizo sonreir. Agarró la rosa con delicadeza y la olió, disfrutando su natural perfume. Shantae miró al horizonte y pensando en Garret, soltó un suspiro que se unía al viento que provená del oceano.

Fin…

.

.

.

.

Sé que es un ship raro pero las parejas disparejas me agradan. Shantae: Alegre, cariñosa, extrovertida. Garret: Serio, callado y de pocas palabras. Podría funcionar. Espero que les haya gustado en One Shot que seguramente habrá mas de este Ship Loco. Hasta luego lectores!


End file.
